A Spy's Story
by MissRose514
Summary: Novelization of Ada's Campaign in Resident Evil 6 :D. I don't own any of the Resident Evil characters and am not trying to claim this as my own story. Ada's story to the best of my ability . don't gang up on me if it's not that good :)
1. Chapter 1

**June 27, 2013**

**Deep Sea, Northern Atlantic**

The ocean water was beginning to get cold... It was as lifeless as a dead man in a coffin tomb but we all know they're lifeless one way or another...

A small mechanical robot was navigating it's way in the lightless sea somewhere in the North Atlantic ocean. It's structure was big enough to fit a person inside it. The standard issue. Sturdy, tough, with all the right buttons. The robot was guiding its way into an nearby structure...

It landed on top of the structure. The shape was the size of a ship and very enormous. The robot started scanning the nearby area for a passage inside and there it was...

Close to the robot was a small revolver that looked like a passage into the ship. The robot went toward the revolver and started turning it until it made a slight hiss noise and opened up. The robot went inside then.

Just as the robot entered the little submarine, the water level started to decrease and pretty soon the robot was standing on top of barred steps.

Another hiss can be heard coming from the robot and it smokes a little gas before

the top opens slowly... And when it opens...

*Gasps*

A woman emerges from it's center, stretching her arms out and open with nothing on but her bare back.

She slowly brings her head back up as she takes a big breath of air...

** 1 month ago... **

_This way over here! _

A mercenary shouts at his team as they pursue the woman in red, but they are too late as she goes through a door, undetected. The team of soldiers just miss her as she lays behind the door listening to the men sprint past her.

The woman takes a moment to rest...

_Whew... You boys sure do get your exercise..._

As the woman is breathing in and out, while holding her machine gun in place. She hears a ring... It was like a cell phone ring. It uttered the sound twice like a ping and then stopped momentarily to start all over.

The woman hadn't taken in her surroundings yet as she was still filled with adrenaline, escaping from the men looking for her. She hadn't done anything incriminating... yet...

She was in a big room filled with classy furniture and shelves full of books. It was like an office but with wide windows that showed the shining moon. A wooden desk lay in the middle of the room like an executive's with a laptop, some documents spread out, books, and...

An object emitting the ringing noise was sitting right on top of the desk in plain sight. It looked like a clear glass cube and a light was flashing on and off, indicating an incoming call but...

_From who... _thought the woman...

The woman walked up to the desk and picked up the cube. She was unaware of how she could answer a call with something like that. This technology was more advanced than anything she'd ever communicated with. The cube looked like it was stacked on top of another one as the ring continued.

She shook the cube and the top part of it closed like a box. To her surprise, a face appeared inside the cube like a screen... Unfortunately, a face she did not want to see...

_Simmons? _said the woman.

_Ada Wong... _said 'Simmons'.

The woman's name revealed itself to be Ada Wong. American-Chinese spy was her occupation. Basically a lone-wolf contractor, she would do jobs for many people in high ranks. Illegal or not, she would take anything that resulted in pay for her. Trained in all types of combat she could take down any soldier who went against her. A major user of ninja like attacks she could punch, kick, and flip her enemies away in the blink of an eye.

She wore a bright red blouse with a popped collar and the sleeves rolled up. The rest of her outfit is completely black including long gloves, leather pants, and boots with a small heel. She also wears a necklace that slightly resembles a cross.

Ada used to work for Simmons but after she found out that he ordered the missile attack on Raccoon city that killed hundreds of people (not to mention the zombies...). She left and was done with that man forever...

Apparently "forever" and Ada have a different meaning...

_It's been a long time... _said Simmons with a devilish smile.

_Not long enough... _Ada responded annoyingly. _I see you still like to play games. _

_ Old habits... Besides a phone call can be so... impersonal_

Ada was getting sick of hearing Simmons voice... It was like a piece of gum that would get stuck to your shoe. And like Simmons it won't go away...

W_hat is it you want? _she asked, wanting to get to the point.

_ I received some very interesting intel on you, Ms. Wong. Intel that will greatly influence your future... _

_ Curious? _

_ Not in the slightest... _Ada said, rolling her eyes...

**Present **

_I knew you couldn't resist. _Simmons said via the communicator cube.

Ada was annoyed with herself, wondering why she even listened to Simmons' words. If she had just hung up on Simmons a month ago they wouldn't even be in this situation... She had just finished putting on her clothes by the time Simmons called.

_I'm just here to find out what you're up to. _Ada clarified.

_Then by all means, proceed... _said Simmons coolly.

Ada then started preparing her arsenal. Who knows what kind of security Simmons has in this submarine... but then again... she did come here by her own terms. Simmons was a man who was hard to predict and was very closed to others. He almost never let anyone into his life...

Well... That's before Ada came along...

Ada started typing a code into the robot she was using and another hissing sound came from it. The robot opened it's chest and revealed a small, yet lethal artillery of weapons.

From the basic handgun, all the way to a customized cross-bow, Ada was prepared for anything in her way. Her advanced training in combat also included weapons of all sorts. She was a pro with her small machine gun and an ace shooter with her sniper rifle. Compared to the boys at the BSAA, she could give them a run for their money.

Ada loaded all her guns with fresh ammo, ready to be used, along with putting an arrow into her cross-bow. She took out a blanket and rolled it open. It's contents were various grenades and herbal remedies.

She was still on the line with Simmons as he called out to her while she was still making preparations.

S_o you know, Level 4 requires a handprint for access. I've made sure you'll be recognized..._

Ada froze from what she was doing and picked up the communicator cube from where she left it, astonished at Simmons words.

_ You've got my prints on file?_

To her dismay, Simmons slowly nodded.

_ You're not playing around, are you? _

Ada realized that this was not good. She was very attentive and never let any part of her identity slip up whenever she did a job. But this was Simmons she was talking to. She worked for him for a long time back then. At some point he must've gotten them...

_ Oh, I've got much more than your prints, Ms. Wong... You'll see... Good luck. _Simmons finished, ending the call.

Whatever Simmons had, Ada knew that it had to be important. If he was telling the truth about having more than just Ada's prints, she was worried about what he could do with that information...

Ada didn't have a job, at the moment, but right now she just got one...

And this job decided between Ada's life or death...

_ All right, Simmons. Let's see what you're hiding... _


	2. Chapter 2

Ada encountered another revolver as she began her mission. It wasn't like the one she was handling earlier but a faster one since all she had to do was twist it with both of her hands and push.

She started walking down what seemed like an aisle and as she got to the end of it she heard a voice...

Upon hearing the voice, Ada backed to the wall and slowed her movements... She could see the shadow of a soldier nearby, holding his gun and standing watch... By the way he was standing, unaware of her presence, she figured him an easy target... but...

_I suppose I could go introduce myself... _she said, taking a step forward...

She was about to make her appearance but...

_ But I don't want to fall behind schedule. _

With that she vigorously stepped behind the soldier and using her single, free hand, forced the soldier's head into the wall.

When he collapsed to the floor, Ada noticed something strange about the soldier...

He started disintegrating into nothingness and the next second there was no body there...

_This must be the new breed I've been hearing about... _thought Ada...

Similar to the T-Virus, a new one had surfaced known as the C-Virus.

Ada didn't have much knowledge on the subject but that this virus would make you undead along with more dangerous qualities...

Apparently the C-Virus would make you a zombie, but you would have the intelligence of a human. It's like you still had your mind but the appearance of a zombie. This new breed could regenerate any damaged limbs that had been hurt into a more grotesque, looking feature.

Say you shot off their arms, they would grow two more unstable, massive arms. This goes the same for their legs too. Sometimes particular "J'avo", as they are called, can mutate a parasite in their body into a horrifying organism if they are hurt enough.

This didn't bother Ada as the only thought that came to mind was

_Makes killing them a whole lot harder, _thought the fearless spy.

She advanced through the high-tech submarine knocking out more J'avo, crawling through air-ducts, and setting off false alarms when she came across a puzzle...

Ada dropped down to the floor from the air vent she was just in. She looked around to see a lavish room with vintage wallpaper and expensive looking furniture along with an enormous painting, some vases, and a goat's headpiece.

Y_ou never did have taste, did you Simmons... _Ada said, staring at the painting.

It looked like there was a woman twirling in a circle in the center of a lake with nature all around her and the sun looking an omniscient blue.

She proceeded to the door and tried opening it.

It didn't budge an inch...

_It's locked... _

Ada was a little frustrated when she saw that next to the door was a mechanism that had three different panels... She could tell, right from the get go, that this was a picture matching password...

_This is going to require a little effort, I assume..._

She looked at her surroundings, studying the room... There had to be something in the room that could help her find the password...

Ada looked at the panel again. There were three slots with different parts of pictures. One looked like a tail, another looked like a fin, and the last looked like a head. Ada concluded that the picture must be of a fish of some kind.

Then she took another look at the room again. She peered at everything in the room but nothing in there was close to a fish...

_*sigh*_

Ada was almost going to give up but then she noticed something...

In the painting...

On the bottom left side of the painting was a little fish. It appeared to be jumping out of the lake and back in again. Ada just found her answer...

Ada went to the panel to try to input the pictures of the fish to the right place but had _another _problem...

She tried to change the slots on the panel but they wouldn't move...

Ada searched the room again and found a mechanism that controls the slots. There were three different controls that moved the slots...

Not too long after did Ada find out how to input the password and when she went to open the door she heard a *ding!* which she gladly accepted.

_Well that was a pain in the ass..._

Relieved that she was done with the puzzle, Ada stepped through the door and the first step she took triggered an alarm.

The sly woman in red jumped and looked down at her foot as she stepped on a sensor plate. She looked straight up and saw what appeared to be a security camera, but with a turret attached to it's side.

Ada covered her face, fearing that the next second bullets would be flying straight at her but...

When she realized she hadn't been mashed with bullets she put down her arms and opened her eyes.

There was a J'avo right in front of her and for a second it had it's gun pointed at Ada, ready to shoot, but it stood still and then fell to the floor. Disintegrating like all the others...

_I'm guessing teamwork isn't a strong point around here... _Ada said, passing by the lone gun left by the J'avo.

Ada figured that she could somehow use those sensors to her advantage...

Aha!

Ada came across another soldier-J'avo that was standing right under the camera. The panel was right next to Ada and all she had to do was step on it and...

*Tttttttttt!*

As expected, the camera aimed for the soldier and not Ada...

Although this was good for Ada, as she could remain anonymous to the ship's crew but... She finds it odd that the camera aims _past _her... For all she knows, the camera could be targeting something particular... but as she said it herself "teamwork isn't a strong point around here".

Ada continued through several more paths, activating the same traps set by themselves that killed them (which Ada found slightly ironic).

_Offing your own crew's got to be bad for morale. _she figured.

Soon as she came to an end, she encountered a door.

Next to it was a pad along with a voice box. Ada assumed this as Level 4 since Simmons said earlier, that it required her handprint for access. She placed her hand on the scanner and it verified her.

_ Authorization recognized. Access granted. _responded an automatic voice.

The door slid open and Ada entered the room.

_Wonder what else he's got on file besides my prints... _Ada said, beginning her search...

It was a small room and not much was in it except for a table and a shelf with a few books along with...

_A projector..._

There was a screen in it's opposite direction. Whatever's on this projector must be what Simmons wanted to show Ada... Pretty important too, if he went to such great lengths to convince Ada to see it...

Ada turned the projector on and it flashed a light onto the screen. It first showed various images of a mansion, panning in and out of view the interior and the exterior.

_My dearest Ada Wong..._

The sound of Simmons voice could be heard which Ada tried tuning out but she had to listen anyway...

Next it showed a young man, shooting a gun. He appeared to be in his late 20's and had a bald head with a very handsome face.

_Jake Muller has been located in the republic of Edonia..._

Then came a profile of the young man named Jake Muller...

_ Your mission is to find out if his body has antibodies to the C-Virus._

A picture of multiple traces of what appeared to be the C-Virus were scattered on to the screen.

_We cannot allow a vaccine to be produced._

A global map of the world showed on the screen. In big red letters were "VIRUS ALERT" flashing.

A picture of a young woman showed up this time. She looked to be in her early 20's. Blonde hair with a petite little face. She could be an innocent little girl with her looks...

_Agent Birkin will be sent in to acquire the target... _

_ Your job is to ensure they escape the country alive... Good luck. _

Ada had many questions about this recording she just watched...

Who's Jake Muller? Ada had never heard of this man before in her life. Never came across a Muller once and if she did what would he have to do with this whole virus epidemic...

Antibodies... Apparently this Muller person may have antibodies for the C-Virus...

But how...? He looked like an ordinary man to Ada, but she had to admit... Some of his features look strikingly familiar...

Also 'Agent Birkin'...

The only Birkin she knew still alive today was Sherry Birkin from Raccoon City. Also the daughter of the late scientist, William Birkin, Ada suggested that Sherry must have wanted to become part of the fight if she became an agent...

What really puzzled Ada was...

_That was dated six months ago... That can't be right..._

Six months ago, Ada was off doing a job for some high-end official. It wasn't possible that she could have been listening to this...

_I don't remember those orders... Maybe they were passed on to someone else..._

But _who _indeed, Ada Wong...

Just as Ada finished contemplating her thoughts, an alarm sounded.

Before she even knew it, she was surrounded by a whole group of armed J'avo, pointing their guns at her already...

Ada simply scoffed at them.

_Suppose I should introduce myself... _she said smiling a little, getting a tight grip on her machine gun as she did so...


End file.
